


You Must Stay Determined!

by ShinyHime



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at, Gen, Spoilers, asriel and chara are both 'saved', correct me if i made a mistake ; u ;, gender ambiguous!Frisk and Chara, post-true pacifist route, slow start, story in which frisk tries to fight against monster discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5021230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHime/pseuds/ShinyHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Your name is Frisk and you definitely aren’t determined enough to do this.'</p><p>Join Frisk, monster ambassador extraordinaire, as they brave the terrors that is Human School to resolve the wariness humans have against monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Stay Determined!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help but think about what would happen after the ending in the pacifist route, and this just brain child just popped up. Depending on whether or not I get any ideas, this may end up being a long series or a really short one. 
> 
> Since this does involve humans, I do have to have some OCs. I will try to keep them as minor as possible with a few showing up frequently just for story continuity. 
> 
> [Will try to update whenever I can, but it most likely will have irregular updates]  
> \- sorry if I make mistakes with gender pronouns regarding Frisk and Chara! This is my first fic that addresses gender neutrality so I'll probably make a lot of errors! I really do think, though, that Frisk and Chara could either be considered a boy or a girl depending on what the player/reader decides :)

Your name is Frisk and you definitely aren’t determined enough to do this. Sure, you somehow managed to survive the Underground and free the entire monster population from their imprisonment, but you don’t think you really did that much. You like to think that Asriel and Chara played a bigger role in everything. Asriel was the one who destroyed the barrier (even if he also kind of absorbed everyone’s souls, oops). And even though Chara kept pestering you to go on a homicidal killing spree, they did help you whenever you had no clue what to do (which was a lot more than you ever want to anyone). At the very end of your journey, you even began to think of Chara as one of your best friends (you also like to think that they felt that way about you too). But now that Chara isn’t in living in your mind anymore, you’re not sure that you can continue. You really aren’t sure that you can do this. You aren’t sure that you can survive Human School.

It’s been almost three years since the monsters surprised the surface with their sudden reappearance. At first, the humans, seeing monsters again or the first time in centuries, readied themselves for some sort of war, but Asgore (with Toriel’s help) quickly acted to make peace with the humans. The monsters were promptly given areas of land (and sea) to live in (mostly around Mt. Ebott), while the humans looked on from a distance. It was an uneasy peace, but it was peace all the same. Most monsters didn’t mind the uneasiness, though; people like Papyrus and Undyne were just happy to run around on the surface (you can’t count how many times you had to supervise your friends so that they wouldn’t get into any trouble).

But now, humans and monsters finally have a chance to deepen their relationship in what you hope to will be a good way. It took some time, but Asgore (coughs Toriel coughs) managed to convince humans to live in New New Home. You don’t know how they managed to do it, but all you know is that the ordeal caused your parents a lot of sleepless nights. Unfortunately, it still isn’t possible for monsters to live in human cities, but this was the next best thing. That is, except for the fact that humans created their own districts in New New Home to feel ‘safer’. You don’t like the wariness the humans had towards monsters, but Toriel says that it was to be expected.

And as the ambassador for monsters (... you really aren’t sure if anyone on the human side even knows that you’re the ambassador), Toriel wanted you to transfer to a human school. You don’t really understand her reasoning when she explained it to you (you think she’s hiding something), but you eventually gave in to her. Still, you’re uncharastically not optimistic about going to the human school at all. Toriel’s school is so fun to be at and all of your frie-

“Howdy Frisk!” Asriel’s face suddenly appears in your vision. He waves his hands in front of your eyes rapidly. “Is anyone in there?” You blink in confusion. That was a surprise. You didn’t hear him coming at all! You take a few moments to just stare Asriel’s hands, but then you swat them away playfully.

You promptly inform him that you are, indeed, in your body, and to prove your point, you proceed to tackle Asriel to the ground. This time, Asriel is the one who is surprised. You poke his cheek mockingly and start laughing at his pouty expression (it was way too funny). When he kicks you off of him, you dramatically roll yourself across the room with a tremendous amount of force. You stay there, lying on facedown on the floor, even when Asriel pushes himself up to poke you with his feet.

“See, I told you that they were okay.” Chara idly floats toward the two of you. You roll over push yourself up into a sitting position (Asriel is still poking you). “Geez, I think you’re turning into mom. No wonder your butt’s getting bigger.”

Oh gosh. You shift your eyes towards your monster brother’s lower half thoughtfully (it may be the pie, but Asriel’s butt was getting a bit big). Asriel quickly gives Chara a glare nasty enough to almost rival Toriel’s mom-face. You slap your hands to your mouth to suppress laughter, causing Asriel gives you a weird look when he shifts his eyes back to you. His mouth was about to form a question when you suddenly decide to shoot up from where you were sitting.

**19.5/20 HP**

“Ow!” Asriel begins to rub at his chin while you rub at your forehead. In the background you can hear Chara laughing hysterically, but you choose not to pay attention to him. No, you have better things to do. Instead, you apologize to Asriel profusely and even fall down to the floor (again) so that you could cling to his leg while begging for forgiveness. For good measure, you pretend to cry while doing so. You are so proud of you fake-crying skills. So, so proud.

Asriel just stands there, dumbstruck, watching as you have your mini tantrum. He tries to lift his clung-to leg away from you, but you only hold on tighter. An amused expression begins to form on his face. “Golly, Frisk, it’s no big deal!” You keep a desperate hold onto his leg and insist that he should accept your apology. You also keep pretending to cry. “But there’s nothing to apologize about and-”

“Children?” The door to the hallway squeaks open and Toriel peeks her head into your room. You and Asriel snap your faces in her direction. You quickly wipe away your fake tears. Toriel takes one look at the the strange scene before turning her face away. Her shoulders shake in what you presume to be contained laughter. Well, that's what you hope it was. Laughter. Because it could honestly be contained anger and no one wants that. No one wants to have a bad time.

A few seconds later, she faces the two of you again with her best mom-face on. Her eyes were like cold steel and you couldn’t help but shiver in fear (you also absentmindedly wonder if she could teach you how to do that one day). “Now I know that the two of you are having fun, but it is Frisk's first day of school in the Human District and they have not eaten yet.” She squints her eyes and inspects you thoroughly. “Frisk, you also need to take a shower and change.”

You slowly pick yourself up and stare sheepishly at the floor. For a few moments, you stare at the wooden panels until you could bring yourself to nod dutifully. Glancing up from under your eyelashes, you see Toriel smile. A warm feeling envelopes you, a feeling that you never really felt until you met Toriel and all your monster friends.

“Good. If you need my help, I will be in the living room,” she gives you and Asriel one last stern look (you really wonder how she does that) and walks off toward the kitchen, closing the door behind her.

The moment Toriel disappears from view, Asriel lets out a sigh of relief. “Phew, I thought we’d be in much more trouble than that.” He turns to look at you and pinches your cheek lightly, a big grin set on his face. “Anyway, I’ll go and let you get ready! See you in a bit!” With that, he speeds off into the hall with Chara lazily floating close behind him.

You wait for a few seconds, and promptly hear Toriel worriedly exclaim ‘No running in the house!’ Now that you know you’re alone (it isn’t uncommon for Toriel to send the two of you back into a room to start over and actually walk), you sigh in relief, but not in the way Asriel did. You sighed because you were lucky enough to stop Asriel from asking questions. You mentally slap yourself for almost laughing back then, but Chara is always so funny! It’s always really hard to stop laughing when they joke around with Asriel. But you must stay determined! Asriel and Chara must not know the fact that you can still see Chara. Well, at least for now anyway.

Before leaving the Underground for the surface, you and Chara visited Asriel for what the two of you thought would be the last time. It seemed that it was going to be that way when suddenly Chara, overcome with intense emotions (you saw them cry when he thought you weren’t looking) decided to pat Asriel on his head. You don’t exactly remember what happened next, but lots of lights flashed from where the other two were and when everything calmed down, Asriel and Chara seemed to be, well, different. They looked the same, but you just knew that Asriel wasn’t going to turn into Flowey anymore. You don’t know why that came to be, but you like to think that it was because of some sort of anime friendship magic. It was just too bad that Chara seemed to be bonded to Asriel now. You don’t mind too much, but you kind of miss your mind-banter.

However, because you thought that it was a good idea to pretend you couldn’t see Chara anymore, now you can’t banter with Chara at all! Actually, in your defense, it kind of was a good idea at the time; the way Chara and Asriel stared at each other that day… it would have been rude of you to impose. You wanted the two siblings to catch up with each other without you bothering them. But years and lots of missed opportunities later, you have no idea how to tell them the truth. You’re working on it though! You'll definitely tell them this year! Maybe...

Sighing again, you look at the clock on the wall. It was-- Oh no! At this rate, you were going to be late! You quickly grab the nicest set of clothes you had (yay striped shirts!) and run out of your room. While you weren’t really excited for school, you still had to make a good first impression!

“Frisk, what did I tell you about running in the house?! Go back to your room and start over!”


End file.
